Drago, alcool et boite de nuit
by Elenna-Hellenika
Summary: petit extrait de ma première fic Harry Potter  du moins première que je publie ici.  ou comment Drago et sa copine, la fille de Sirius, sont de verritables acloolique débauchés.


Dieu qu'il s'ennuyait dans cette satanée boite de nuit moldue. "Au moins, pensa-t-il, dans les boites sorcières y a de l'ambiance: contrôle des Aurors, concours au Whisky Pur-Feu ou a la Bierraubeurre, présence de groupes sorciers célèbres, duels entre ivrognes...mais là, rien. Ils savent pas s'amuser ou quoi ces crétins de moldus?".

Et oui, qu'on se le dise, Drago Malfoy détestait s'ennuyer, en particulier quand il était sensé s'amuser.

Il glissa un regard à sa petite amie qui, elle, n'avait pas l'air de s'ennuyer autant que lui. Sirotant un verre de Vodka, les jambes croisées devant elle, elle regardait d'un air malicieux les danseurs sur la pistes, un petit sourire moqueur parfois fiché aux coins des lèvres. Drago ne pu s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer devant ce sourire. Depuis la mort de Sirius Black, le père de la jeune fille, a la fin du mois de juin, elle semblait avoir perdu son innocence et avait laisser place a un masque d'indifférence constante, parfois agrémenter d'un sourire ironique, moqueur ou sans joie.

Oui, une part d'Aleiya Black était bien morte avec Sirius ce soir là. Et lui, il était définitivement en disgrâce aux yeux de son père, ayant témoigner contre lui lors du procès de ce dernier. Il en était ressorti anéanti et depuis ce moment là, il errait dans les boites de nuits et les bars moldus et sorciers avec Aleiya, et quelques amis parfois, et ils passaient la soirée et la nuit a tout oublier dans l'alcool et la fête. Parfois ils rentraient ivres chez lui, parfois ils se rendaient dans le petits chalet des Malfoys et ils y finissaient la nuit, oubliant un moment le monde, Voldemort et la guerre, l'un dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Drago soupira pour la énième fois, attirant enfin l'attention de sa douce moitié

_ c'est quoi ces soupirs? tu tente de rivaliser avec le professeur Flitwick ou quoi?; demanda la jeune fille avec un petit sourire en coin

_ je m'ennui comme un Beautruc en bocal, se plaignit le jeune Malfoy avec une moue boudeuse

_ alors viens danser. C'est un slow en plus.

Retenant un soupir, Drago se leva, lui pris la main et l'entraîna sur la piste. Tandis qu'ils dansaient, la jeune fille chuchota à son oreille:

_ tu te souviens du slow qu'on avait danser au bal de Noël en 4ème année?

Et comment qu'il s'en souvenait!Jalouse comme pas deux, et bien qu'ils fussent fâchés a ce moment de l'année, elle avait littéralement dégager Pansy Parkingson de ses bras avec un regard meurtrier et était venue se blottir contre lui, lui soufflant à l'oreille cette phrase qu'il n'oublierait jamais: "un seul geste vers elle, un seul regard, le moindre son de protestation et je te jure que ça ne sera plus la peine de revenir Drago. c'est clair?"

_ Drago?

Il sortit de sa rêverie et, voyant qu'elle le fixai avec des yeux inquiets, il l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou avant de lui murmurer:

_ et comment!tu as dût traumatiser Parkingson pour le restant de sa vie.

_ elle l'avait bien chercher, grogna Aleiya

Une fois le Slow fini, ils regagnèrent leur place et recommandèrent des verres. La nuit se poursuivit, rythmée de slow, baisers langoureux, alcool, mots tendres.

Vers 5h du matin, ils quittèrent l'endroit, et entreprirent de marcher jusqu'au manoir. Mal leur en pris puisque, aussi ivres l'un que l'autre, ils trébuchèrent à de nombreuses reprises jusqu'à ce qu'un "ARRRGGG!" paniqué retentisse.

Aleiya se retourna et la scène qui se déroula sous ses yeux se grava à jamais dans sa mémoire: Trop ivre pour marcher droit, et trop distrait par la silhouette de sa compagne, Drago n'avait pas vu la canette devant lui. Aussi fût il surpris lorsque son pied butta contre quelque chose, paniqua lorsqu'il se mit a chanceler dangereusement et cria lorsqu'il perdit son équilibre précaire. Au moment où elle posa les yeux sur lui, le jeune homme était en train de tomber au ralenti. Oui, au ralenti. Aleiya ne chercha même pas à savoir comment cela était possible, toujours est-il que lorsqu'il se scratcha non pas contre le sol mais contre un réverbère, elle explosa de rire. Drago la fixa avec des yeux ahuri. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle riait depuis la mort de Sirius et, malgré sa honte et le fait qu'elle se moquait de lui, il sourit. Entendre son rire lui faisait du bien, il prenait ça comme un signe encourageant. Et bientôt, se fût a son tour de rire lorsqu'elle tomba les quatre fers en l'air.

Se redressant, il tituba jusqu'à elle, l'aida à se relever et, la serrant contre lui, respira son parfum; un entêtant mélange de mûre, de monoï et de miel.

_ Dray? qu'est ce que tu fais?

Le nez dans les cheveux dorés de sa moitié, il sourit. Ce surnom, il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait le doit de l'employer puisque, dans sa bouche, Drago savait que ça résonnait comme un mot doux. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de ce moment de paix avec elle. Il la senti se blottir contre lui et son souffle chaud près de son oreille lorsqu'elle lui murmura:

_ tu me donne encore des idées pas vraiment sages Dray

Il éclata franchement de rire, s'éloigna d'elle, la fixa, une étincelle au fond des yeux et lui susurra:

_ et bien n'attendons pas plus longtemps.

Ils se hâtèrent jusqu'au manoir, montèrent avec le plus de discrétion possible et, après que Drago eut insonoriser la chambre, laissèrent libre cour à tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, à toute la fougue qui le rendait si dévastateur ainsi qu'à toute la passion intense qui le caractérisait.

Après plus d'une heure d'ébats intenses, repus l'un de l'autre, ils s'endormirent serrer l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils dormaient paisiblement du sommeil du juste, Aleiya et Drago furent réveillés par un fracas épouvantable, digne de la fin du monde. Narcissa Malfoy, la mère de Drago habituellement douce et paisible, venait d'entrer en trombe dans la chambre, les dardant d'un regard mécontent et dangereux, propre au Black.

Drago fixa sa mère, la laissant lui jeter au visage qu'il n'était qu'un fils indigne, un sang-pur alcoolique et débauché et qu'il salissait son nom plus qu'il ne le couvrait d'honneur. Après quoi, elle sorti non sans jeter un regard lourd de déception a Aleiya. Une fois la porte refermée, la jeune fille se tourna vers son petit ami et lança, la voix rendue chevrotante par la quantité phénoménale d'alcool ingurgitée durant la nuit: _ Dray? je crois qu'on y a été un peut trop fort là..._ mais non, grogna le jeune homme avant de la prendre par la taille et de se recoucher. Il y eut un instant de silence qui, hélas pour le jeune Malfoy, fut brisé par un ricanement moqueur. Stupéfait, il se tourna vers sa petite amie, les yeux ronds et demanda, incrédule:_ pourquoi tu rigole toi? Reprenant son souffle, la jeune fille dit, haletante:_ c'était trop drôle la façon dont t'es tomber :au ralenti! Et elle explosa a nouveau de rire. Drago, soupirant intérieurement, se promis de ne plus jamais touché autant a l'alcool . Fier de cette résolution, il s'endormi, sa marque au bras gauche le picotant.


End file.
